Daily Report
by sarahtheweirdo
Summary: This is what happens when a noisy reporter gets into a interview with the determined, womanizing, tall dark, and handsome Flame Alchemist! No pairing intended


Summary: This is what happens when a noisy reporter gets into a interview with the determined, womanizing, tall dark, and handsome Flame Alchemist[No pairing intended

- -- -- - -- -

**Daily Report**

**By: sarahtheweirdo**

- -- -

"The city of Central was a dark and shady place for criminals and low-some people, but on another hand, the city can shine like no other. That's why I can shine it a little more with hope." said the mid-aged reporter, writing down in her note book of what she says, as she sat across from the all time famous hero of the people, the Fullmetal Alchemist. It was a great honor to meet the golden haired alchemist, he was small for his age but that doesn't mean he'll be catching the ladies when he gets older.

They were both waiting for Colonel Roy Mustang to open up the door and let them in but they both had to wait post haste for the colonel to let them in. It didn't take long for the small alchemist to go in as a woman with blond hair came out and ask for him.

Clara Johnson waited patiently for something to happen. _Anything at all_ to happen with the meeting between the two alchemists. And then... It came. A shout but it was muffled by the door and sounded like the little alchemist was telling the older man off.

She quickly made a note that there was an argument between the Fullmetal and Flame Alchemist. Clara always made notes about people and this was no different from regular people. These were average people too, but of higher class.

The blond alchemist came out, huffing with mumble under his breath about Mister Mustang. For a moment, he stayed in one place before turning to the noisy reporter. "I hope your meeting with him goes well." he said, his anger went away quickly before he pulled his trademark coat close to him and left Clara to her own thoughts.

"He is strange one, for a someone like him. I wonder why they call him 'Fullmetal'... " she whispered to herself. Before she could shout out to him, he disappeared behind the double doors of the building. The reporter could only shrug in her suspense.

The blond woman told her it was okay to come in. Walking in with her things, a notebook and her purse, she walked into the room and sat on the comfy couch. In one hand she had he pencil and in the other was her small notebook. She didn't look up from her notes as someone cleared their throat. Biting at the edge of her lip she writen down, 'likes to get attention' as she looked up to him.

Placing the notebook aside, she shook hands with Roy Mustang. "Good evening Mister Mustang. My name is Clara Johnson and I'm the reporter that going to give out the report about you." They stopped shaking hands and she gave him a smile, he smiled in return.

"It's nice to meet you and how may I say are you today?" Both of Roy's arms were on his desk as he sit at the edge of his seat, he was excited about this meeting.

_He's sucking up, isn't he?_ Clara thought with a little annoyance. _Or, is he always like that? I wonder..._

Smiling, she placed the notebook on her lap, her glasses framed her face as she looked over the frames. "This shouldn't take long." Deep throating something in her throat, she cough before she continued, "What are you doing for the people Mister Mustang?" she asked a simple question, it shouldn't take long for him to answer.

He answered with ease, "I'm doing as much as I can to prevent any attacks off the streets. It's hard when you see a crime committed in a deli or a slaughter house and can't find evidence. I'm hoping to find peace in this big town and make it shine."

Coping what he just said to the piece of paper, Clara made a face. He sounded like he was reading it off of some piece of paper but nothing was behind her nor was infront of him. He anticipated her, wanting to know the next question. She continued on with the meeting.

"What are you expecting your next promotion?" She joked as she smiled, staring at the alchemist in anticipation as he sat straight up.

"I'm hoping to become brigadier general as soon as possible." He said smiling as he sort of leaned back in his chair. It looked good on him as he smiled, it made Clara have flips in her stomach. "Or maybe major general if they will let me skip a rank." He continued the joke as he laughed sincerely.

Laughing also, she continued when the laughter died down. "What will you do in place of the Fuhrer if you could be, would you be Fuhrer?"

Roy had to smirk at that. "Would do all I can for the country and responsibility of taking control over the country. I would have never declared war with Ishbal though, I would have side stepped it if I could." he said with a slight frown, just thinking about the rebellion was worse then being there.

Shivering, he looked from his hands to Clara's face. "Anything else?"

"One more question before I leave... "

"Anything."

"Are you single?" She asked with a smirk as he looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"What does that have anything to do with my career?" He asked with both eyebrows raised. "And yes, I'm available."

"I heard rumors, you know, that your a slight pervert." She giggled as she writen it down more as she looked to face and found it shocked and blushing in anger. "Nothing big, just the usual things. Don't worry about it, everything go away eventually."

She could only smile at him as he escorted her out of his office. A distant look on his face as he shouted at himself mentally for being called a pervert when he was the meeting was going to according to plan.

- -- - -- -

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fanfic. I enjoyed writing about it. It was hard making Roy not go OOC on me when it threatened to. I hope you all like it. This will not be continued I'm afraid. I don't need to continue this little fic I had planed out to work on, It's just something I like doing.


End file.
